Love in the dark
by YaoJin
Summary: Remus muss mit Severus eine Strafe absitzen. Doch was daraus entsteht hätte er nie für möglich gehalten....
1. Welch bittersüßer Schmerz

„..." sprechen

/.../ Erinnerungen/ Gedanken

Vergangenheit

(...) Meine Kommentare

Remus blickte zur Fenster hinaus und ließ den Wind durch sein kurzes, braunes Haar streichen. Er beobachtete James, Peter und Sirius beim Quidditch spielen, als ihn plötzlich jemand von hinten umarmte. Remus seufzte. Er wusste genau, wessen Arme das waren. Noch bevor Remus etwas sagen konnte, hatte Severus auch schon seine Lippen auf die von Remus gepresst. Sanft löste sich Remus von ihm. "Nicht hier," flüsterte er und errötete. Schnell sah er wieder zur Fenster hinaus. Severus sah ihn kurz enttäuscht an. "Nein!", sagte er und begann seinen Hals zu küssen. Remus erschauderte. Er wollte ihn aufhalten, doch kein Wort kam über seine Lippen. Er konnte es nicht. Er genoss es zu sehr. "Was würden deine Freunde wohl sagen, wenn sie wüssten, was du gerade vor ihren Augen tust?", fragte er und küsste weiter seinen Nacken. Remus sah zu ihnen herab. "Sie würden mich hassen." "Nein," hauchte Severus und öffnete seine Hose. "DAFÜR würden sie dich hassen." Langsam schob er Remus Umhang hoch und öffnete dessen Hose...

Wie hatte das alles eigentlich angefangen? Wie war es dazu gekommen, dass er mit Severus zusammengekommen war? Wann und wieso hatte er begonnen diese dunklen Augen zu lieben und sich in ihnen zu verlieren? Wieso war er ihm so verfallen? Er konnte es sich nicht erklären. Doch vor etwa einem Jahr hatte das alles begonnen...

"Schneller," rief James. Remus rannte schneller. "Ihr und eure blöden Ideen!" "Stehen bleiben!", brüllte Pringle, der Hausmeister, und rannte hinter ihnen her. "Am besten wir trennen uns," rief Sirius und lief auch schon in einen Gang. James nickte und lief in einen weiteren Gang, ebenso wie Remus und Peter. Remus lief so schnell er konnte, als er plötzlich eine Tür entdeckte. "Gott sei dank." Er riss sie auf und schlüpfte in den Raum. Außer Atem lehnte er sich an die Tür und lauschte. Er atmete auf und sah sich um. Der Raum in dem er sich befand war groß, doch vollkommen leer. Vorsichtig ging er weiter in die Mitte des Raumes. Und dort stand er. Ein riesiger Spiegel, so hoch wie die Decke, der Rahmen aus purem Gold mit seltsamen Zeichen darauf. Remus trat näher und strich mit seiner Hand über den Rahmen. Er blickte in den Spiegel. Zuerst sah er nur sich. Einen fast 16-jährigen Jungen, das Haar leicht zerzaust, schlaksig, groß und mit Augen, die so tief wie der Ozean waren. Doch plötzlich lächelte das Spiegelbild. Remus blickte gebannt in den Spiegel. Sein Spiegelbild lächelte und sah hinauf zu einem strahlenden Vollmond. Remus erschrak, als ihn plötzlich jemand an der Schulter packte. "Hab ich dich," sagte Pringle und schleppte ihn aus dem Raum. "Lassen sie mich los!", rief Remus und wehrte sich zusehends. "Seien sie still." Pringle schleppte ihn zu Rektor Dippets Büro. Er riss die Tür auf. "Setz dich dahin," sagte er. Er schubste ihn hinein, schloß die Tür und ging. "Grober Mistkerl," schnaufte Remus. Er sah zum Schreibtisch hinüber und erschrak. Dort saß schon jemand, doch nicht Dippet. Es war ein Schüler, mit schulterlangem, schwarzen Haar, schlank, etwas größer als Remus. Er saß da und wippte mit dem Fuß. Remus räusperte sich, als der Junge sich auch schon umdrehte. Es war Severus Snape, ein Slytherin und Reinblüter, im selben Jahrgang wie Remus. Er war hochintelligent, vermutlich intelligenter als jeder Siebtklässler in Hogwarts. Jedoch war er ein Einzelgänger und James und Sirius machten sich seit ihrem ersten Schuljahr einen Spaß daraus ihn zu hänseln.Severus musterte ihn mit seinen dunklen Augen, als er plötzlich grinste. "Was ausgefressen?" Remus sah ihn an. "Und du?" "Ich hab zuerst gefragt." "Mir doch egal," sagte Remus und setzte sich, als auch schon Rektor Dippet eintrat und sich setzte. "So, meine Herren..." Er sah zu Severus. "Sie haben also Unterrichtsmaterial geklaut?" Remus starrte ihn an. Severus Snape stahl etwas von einem Lehrer? Severus schnaubte. "Es waren nur Kräuter. Die brauch ich für nen Zaubertrank... Außerdem hab ich sie mir nur geborgt." Dippet musterte ihn und sah dann zu Remus. "Und sie?" Remus erstarrte. "Ähm... ich... äh..." Dippet sah ihn weiter an. "Soll ich ihrer Erinnerung auf die Sprünge helfen?..." Er seufzte. "Sie haben, mit noch ein paar anderen, Bücher in der Bibliothek verhext, die wir jetzt alle wieder einfangen müssen..." Remus sah zu Boden, als Dippet wieder das Wort ergriff. "Morgen werden sie sich um 15 Uhr im Pokalzimmer einfinden... für ihre Strafe." "Aber..." "Nichts aber, Mr. Snape... und jetzt gehen sie beide." Remus und Severus nickten und verließen beide das Büro. Draussen sah Severus zu Remus. "Bücher, die man einfangen muss... Deine Idee?" Remus nickte verlegen, als Severus plötzlich grinste. "Nicht übel, Lupin... Gar nicht mal so übel," sagte er und ging. Remus schmunzelte kurz, dann ging auch er.

Remus fuhr sich durchs Haar, atmete tief ein und klopfte an die Pokalzimmer-tür. "Herein," drang eine Stimme nach draußen. Langsam trat Remus ein und sah, dass Dippet, Pringle und Severus schon anwesend waren. "Sie kommen spät." "Entschuldigung." "Nun gut... Sie beide werden nun eine Woche lang hier im Pokalzimmer putzen... von 15 Uhr bis zum Abendessen" Beide nickten, als Dippet und Pringle sie auch schon allein ließen. Remus seufzte, nahm sich einen Lappen und begann zu putzen. Severus sah ihn verwirrt an. "Was tust du da?" "Na putzen," sagte er und strich sich eine Strähne hinter das Ohr. Für einen kurzen Moment war Severus fasziniert, wie dünn und fein Remus Hände doch waren. Remus hielt inne und errötete. "Was?" Severus ging zu ihm hinüber und sah ihn an. Er stand ihm nun so nah, dass Remus zu ihm aufblicken musste. Remus merkte, wie er begann schneller zu atmen. "Severus...?" Severus kam weiter auf ihn zu und drängte ihn so gegen die Wand. Ein seltsames Gefühl stieg in ihm auf. Er betrachtete Remus, wie er da stand, - zitternd, unsicher, errötet und schnell atmend. Vorsichtig streckte er seine Hand aus und streichelte Remus Wange. "Warum zitterst du?", hauchte er. Remus wollte etwas sagen, doch kein Wort kam über seine Lippen. Severus beugte sich weiter vor. /Was tust du da..., dachte er plötzlich und ging einen Schritt zurück. "Lass... lass uns putzen," sagte er verwirrt.

Drei Tage waren vergangen seitdem. Den anderen hatte Remus erzählt, er würde alleine putzen. Warum, wusste er nicht. Severus hatte seitdem kein Wort mit ihm gewechselt. So wie heute. Remus seufzte. "Sag mal, ... Was ist los, Severus?" Severus sah auf. "Was meinst du?" "Was ist mit dir los?" Severus schnaubte und drehte sein Gesicht weg. "Nichts!" Remus ging zu ihm. Wie von selbst streckte er seine Hand aus und drehte Severus Gesicht zu sich. Severus Wangen waren gerötet und er sah ihn unsicher an. "Sicher?", flüsterte Remus. Severus schluckte. /Wie schön er ist..., dachte er und betrachtete ihn. Remus Haare hingen offen herunter, teilweise hingen ihm sogar ein paar Strähnen im Gesicht. Langsam hob er seine Hand und strich Remus diese fort. Sanft wanderten Severus Fingerspitzen über seine Schläfe, hinab zur Wange und über seine Lippen. Remus erschauderte. /Was ist das.../ In jeder Faser seines Körpers kribbelte es und bevor er begriff, was er tat, reckte sich Remus zu seinem Gesicht hinauf und küsste Severus zärtlich. Severus war für einen kurzen Moment überrascht, doch dann er wiederte er den Kuss. Er griff in Remus Haar und zog ihn enger an sich. Sanft leckte er über Remus Lippen und bat um Einlass. Vorsichtig öffnete dieser leicht seinen Mund, als Severus auch schon mit seiner Zunge eindrang und begann Remus Mund zu erforschen. Remus lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. /Oh Gott... Ist das gut.../ Er begann intensiver zu küssen, was Severus nur allzu gern erwiederte. Gierig wanderten Severus Hände über Remus Körper. Er stolperte mit ihm durchs Zimmer und küsste ihn wild. Remus schlang die Arme um ihn und seufzte in den Kuss. "Severus..." Dieser drängte Remus an die Wand und begann wild seinen Hals zu küssen. Remus keuchte und atmete hastig. Er schloß die Augen. Heiss atmete Severus gegen seinen Hals. Plötzlich merkte er wie Severus an seiner Hose fummelte. Ruckartig riss er sie mitsamt der Shorts von Remus Hüfte. "Oh Gott...," stöhnte Remus, als Severus zwischen seine Beine fasste. Remus stöhnte auf. "Ja..." Er schluckte und konnte nur noch keuchend atmen. "Hör nicht auf," stöhnte er und drängt sich seiner Hand entgegen. Severus spürte wie er immer erregter wurde. Er konnte kaum noch an sich halten. Remus machte ihn rasend. Er hatte etwas an sich, was Severusnur noch eins tun lassen konnte: Über ihn herzufallen und das erbarmungslos. Und das würde er auch tun. Er konnte nicht anders. Schnell öffnete Severus seine Hose und zog sie herab. "Schling deine Arme um mich," keuchte er. Remus nickte schnell atmend und tat wie ihm geheissen, als Severus auch schon seine Beine umfasste und ihn hoch hob. Remus saugte scharf Luft ein. "Hnng" Er kneifte die Augen zusammen. Ein Schmerz durchzog seinen Körper... Ein bittersüßer Schmerz...


	2. Remus Entscheidung

Hier ist er also nun der zweite Teil. Viele von euch haben geglaubt, es wäre mit dem ersten Kapitel beendet. Das ist natürlich nicht so. Wär ja quatsch da aufzuhören. Ausserdem wurde ich darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass Dumbledore zur Schulzeit der Marauders bereits Direktor war. Ich werde es in Zukunft beachten und danke für den Hinweis. Also, viel Spaß beim Lesen.

„..." sprechen//.../ Erinnerungen/ Gedanken, ...Vergangenheit, (...) Meine Kommentare

Remus öffnete langsam die Augen. Er sah sich um./Das Pokalzimmer/ Er sah an sich herab, als er bemerkte, dass er nackt war, nur bedeckt von einem schwarzen Umhang. Vorsichtig drehte er sich zur anderen Seite, als er plötzlich in Severus Snapes Gesicht blickte.  
Remus erinnerte sich. Sie waren hier gewesen, wegen der Strafarbeit. Er hatte ihn geküsst und dann... Er erröttete. Sie hatten miteinander geschlafen. ER und SEVERUS. Er hatte sein Erstes Mal mit einem Jungen gehabt. Und dieser Junge war auch noch Severus Snape - ein Slytherin. Doch es war ein schönes erstes Mal gewesen, wenn auch etwas heftig. Vorsichtig strich Remus dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen eine Strähne weg und lächelte. /So schlafend ist er echt süss und friedlich./ Plötzlich schrak er hoch und sah auf die Uhr. Es war bereits nächster Morgen und das Frühstück hatte vor etwa 10 Minuten begonnen. Schnell und bedacht darauf keinerlei Geräusch zu machen, schlüpfte er aus dem Mantel, zog sich an und nahm seine Sachen, nur um Minuten später auch schon auf dem Gang zu stehen. Er rannte los. Die anderen würden bestimmt fragen wo er die ganze Nacht gewesen war. Er dachte nach, doch es fiel ihm keine pausible Erklärung ein, weshalb er einfach in die Halle ging und sich zu den dreien setzte, in der Hoffnung es zu überleben.

Sirius sah von seinem Essen auf und grinste ihn an. "Na, na... Mr. Lupin, wo waren sie denn letzte Nacht?" Remus zuckte. /Das war ja klar./ "Nicht da..." "Oh, das wissen wir auch," schnaufte James. "Aber wir wollen wissen: WO warst du?" Sirius grinste. "Ja. Warst du bei einem Mädchen?" Remus erröttete. /Nicht wirklich... Aber dass ich mit Severus zusammen war, kann ich ihnen auch nicht sagen... Es ist wohl besser, wenn sie glauben, dass ich bei einem Mädchen war./ Remus seufzte und nickte zögerlich. Sirius sah ihn erstaunt an. "Im Ernst?... Moony, du Casanova." James lachte und klopfte Remus auf den Rücken. "Respekt, Remus"  
Plötzlich betrat Severus verschlafen die Halle. Remus erröttete erneut. Tausende von Gedanken schossen durch seinen Kopf. War es auch sein Erstes Mal gewesen? Wenn ja, warum war er dann so gut gewesen - so erfahren? Und wenn nicht, hatte er dann bisher nur mit Frauen oder auch mit Männern geschlafen? Und mit wievielen? Bedeutete ihm die letzte Nacht überhaupt etwas oder war es für ihn nur ein One-Nigt-Stand? Er stocherte in seinem Essen. /Ich will kein One-Night-Stand sein... andererseits.../ Er sah zu Sirius, James und Peter./Das kann ich nicht tun... selbst wenn es für Severus kein One-Night-Stand gewesen ist./

Nach dem Essen mussten alle zum Zaubertränkeunterricht. Severus schielte immer wieder zu Remus hinüber. /Warum ist er einfach gegangen/ Er beobachtete ihn, wie er sich die Haare zurückstrich. Auf den ersten Blick könnte man denken, dass Remus ein Mädchen sei. Sein Gesicht war dünn und fein, seine Augen so strahlend und erst seine Lippen. Seine Lippen waren voll und rot, was sehr selten für einen Mann war. Und so süß waren sie. Severus Augen wanderten über Remus Körper. Er war dünn und groß, jedoch kleiner als er selbst. Sein Körper war grazil, doch etwas war Severus gestern aufgefallen. remus gesamter Körper war von Wunden und blauen Flecken übersät, die nun von seiner Kleidung bedeckt wurden. /Wer ihm wohl diese Wunden zugefügt hatte? Wird er etwa... zuhause geschlagen/ Severus riss erschrocken die Augen auf. Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Oder doch? Er sah wieder zu Remus. /Na ja... Er ist still und zurückhaltend... gibt nie etwas von sich preis... es würde passen./ Severus selbst kannte das. denn Schlagen war das typischste Erziehungsmittel unter Slytherins. Und nicht nur das. Einige benutzten sogar das Foltern. Je nach dem, welche Eltern man hatte, umso schwerwiegender waren die Erziehungsmethoden. Die Geschwister Andromeda, Narzissa und Bellatrix Black zum Beispiel. Sie wurden alle geschlagen, doch Andromeda am meisten. Vor allem seit sie mit dem Schlammblut Ted Tonks zusammen war. Seit dem wurde sie auch gefoltert und von ihren Schwestern unter Druck gesetzt. Lucius Malfoy wurde mit dem Gürtel geschlagen, jedesmal, wenn er etwas falsch machte. Rodolphus Lestrange wurde nur geschlagen, als er klein war. Denn inzwischen war er genauso krank und pervers wie seine Eltern. Auch Severus selbst wurde geschlagen, doch in letzter zeit konnte er es meist vermeiden, indem er das tat, was sein Vater von ihm verlangte. Severus war völlig in Gedanken versunken, als plötzlich der Lehrer vor ihm stand. "Und sie sind in einer Arbeitsgruppe mit Remus Lupin." Severus sah erschrocken auf. /Arbeitsgruppe? ... Was für ´ne Arbeitsgruppe?... Oh Gott! Ich hab nicht aufgepasst./ "Äh.. Wie bitte?" "Ich weiss, sie mögen einander nicht, doch ich habe JEDEM Slytherin einen Gryffindor zugeteilt... Also sind sie nicht der Einzige." Mit diesen worten ging er und Remus setzte sich zu ihm. Severus sah zur Tafel. /Ein Warheitsserum sollen wir brauen?... Ach so./ Er sah wieder zu Remus zurück. Dieser rieb sich gerade leicht mit der Hand über die Hüfte und den Unterleib. "Tut´s weh?" Remus starrte zu Boden und nickte. "Sehr?" fragte Severus und griff nach seiner Hand, doch der entzog sie ihm. Severus sah ihn verwundert an, beliess es jedoch dabei.  
Still bereiteten sie den Trank zu. Kaum war dieser fertig, hielt Remus ihn Severus hin. "Hier... Trink." Severus hob eine Augenbraue. "Ich wäre dafür, dass DU ihn trinkst." Remus erröttete. "DU sollst ihn aber nehmen." "Nein... DU!" "NEIN... DU!" Die beiden begannen sich heftigst zu streiten, als plötzlich ihr Kessel umkippte und sich der Inhalt auf dem ganzen Boden verteilte.  
Der Lehrer stand wutschnaubend auf. "Das wischt ihr beide sofort weg." Während die anderen den Kerker verließen, hockten sich die beiden mit Putzzeug auf den Boden. Severus sah zu Remus hinüber. "Was ist los, Remus?" "Ich wüsste nicht, seit wann wir uns dutzen." Severus schnaubte und griff nach Remus Hand. "Ich dachte, seit gestern Nacht wäre alles anders." "NICHTS IST ANDERS... GAR NICHTS!", fuhr Remus ihn an und riss seine Hand weg. "NIE wird sich etwas ändern... Nie... Die gestrige Nacvht ist nie passiert, hörst du?... Nie!... Und eins sag ich dir... FASS MICH NIE WIEDER AN, DU SCHWUCHTEL"  
Er schnappte seine Sachen und rannte hinaus. Hinaus auf den Gang. Er rannte einfach weiter. Bis zum Gryffindor-Turm und hinauf in sein Zimmer. James, der gerade auf dem Bett lag, setzte sich auf. "Remus?" Er wurde blass. "Remus, warum weinst du?" Erst jetzt bemerkte Remus die Tränen, die über sein Gesicht kullerten. Erst jetzt begriff er, was er getan hatte. Immer mehr Tränen kullerten über sein Gesicht. Verzweifelt sacvkte er zu Boden. "Ich kriege keine Luft mehr." James stürzte vom Bett zu Remus. "Remus... Soll ich Poppy holen?" Remus klammerte sich verzweifelt und weinend an James. "Ich kriege keine Luft mehr... Es tut so weh, James... So verdammt weh.. wenn ich atme." James drückte den zitternden und weinenden Remus besorgt an sich und streichelte seinemn Rücken. "Sssshhh, Remus... Es wird alles wieder gut... Das versprech ich dir... Es wird alles gut... Bals tut es nicht mehr weh... Dafür sorge ich."

Ende von Kapitel 2

Fortsetzung folgt...


	3. Ich liebe dich nicht

Kapitel 3: „Ich liebe dich nicht"

"NICHTS IST ANDERS... GAR NICHTS!", fuhr Remus ihn an und riss seine Hand weg.

"NIE wird sich etwas ändern... Nie... Die gestrige Nacht ist nie passiert, hörst du?... Nie!... Und eins sag ich dir... FASS MICH NIE WIEDER AN, DU SCHWUCHTEL!"

Er schnappte sich seine Sachen und rannte hinaus.

Severus starrte ihm nach. Noch nie hatte er Remus so wütend gesehen. Noch nie hatte IHN jemand so angeschrieen. Severus atmete tief durch, um das erst mal einmal zu verdauen.

Da musste etwas dahinter stecken. Remus war doch sonst nicht so. Er musste herausfinden was wirklich in Remus vorging und das so schnell wie möglich.

Währenddessen:

James saß auf seinem Bett und hatte gerade Sirius und Peter von Remus erzählt. "Wir müssen da irgendwas unternehmen..." Peter sah auf. "Ich hab gehört sie soll schwarzhaarig sein und langes Haar haben" Sirius blickte erstaunt. "Im ernst? Wo hast du das denn her?" "Na ja. Ich hab gehört wie Susi Carina erzählt hat, dass Rebekka gehört hat, dass Frank von Alice gehört hat, dass Lilly ihn gestern mit einer solchen Person gesehen hat." James Blick erhellte sich. "Dann kann es nur stimmen" Sirius grinste. "Das sagst du nur, weil Lilly es gesagt hat." "Gar nicht wahr!" . "Wohl wahr"

"Wie dem auch sei", begann James erneut. "Wir müssen dieses Mädchen finden und dann zahlen wir ihr heim, was sie Remus angetan hat."

Remus - der von alledem nichts mitbekam -, saß in der Badewanne. James hatte ihn dazu verdonnert und Remus musste zugeben, dass es ihm gut tat. Das warme Wasser war eine wahre Wohltat.

Er zog die Beine eng an seinen Körper und schlang seine Arme drum. "Oh Severus.."

Er wusste, da war inzwischen mehr, als er wollte und zulassen konnte. Doch es ging einfach nicht.

James, Peter und Sirius würden das nie zulassen. Er und ihr erklärter Feind Severus Snape. Nein.. das würden sie NIE akzeptieren. Sie würden sich von ihm abwenden und wenn Severus es auch nicht ernst meinte und in fallen ließ, dann hätte er niemanden mehr.

Nein.. das wollte er nicht. NIE mehr wollte er allein sein.

Er war seine ganze Kindheit alleine gewesen.

Vorsichtig stieg er aus der Wanne, nahm sich ein Handtuch und trocknete sich ab. Er zog sich an und ging zur Tür. Leicht öffnete er sie als er gerade noch Peters Kommentar mit bekam.

"Aber wie sollen wir es ihr heimzahlen?" "Weiß noch nicht... Fiese Streiche... Lasst uns eine Liste erstellen... Wen kennen wir die lange schwarze Haare hat?" "Susi...", warf Sirius ein. "Oder Bellatrix."

Remus schmunzelte. Irgendwie war es süß was sie für ihn tun wollten, aber Bellatrix und er...? Das war ja ein schlechter Scherz. Ihm tat jetzt schon das Mädchen leid, dass den dreien zum Opfer fiel.

Er atmete tief durch und kam dann herein.

James sah auf. "Remus...", sagte er überschwänglich. "Wie geht es dir jetzt?" Remus setzte sich zu James aufs bett und legte sich dann auf seinen Schoß mit dem Kopf. "Es geht..." sagte er, doch Tränen kullerten über sein Gesicht.

Sirius wollte etwas sagen, aber er konnte nicht. Nichts was sie nun sagen würde, könnte ihn trösten... das wussten sie alle.

Lange lag Remus nur da, bis seine Augen zu fielen und er in einen tiefen Schlaf fiel.

er träumte. Träumte von einem Leben mit Severus... ein Leben ohne Furcht... Ein leben ohne den Werwolf in ihm.

Severus drehte den Wasserhahn auf und formte seine Hände zu einer Schale, um das kühle Nass aufzufangen. Sanft tauchte er sein Gesicht hinein. Für einen kurzen Moment beharrte er so, doch dann sah er wieder auf.

Von seinen Haarspitzen tropfte das Wasser herab und das, womit er sein Gesicht benetzt hatte, perlte langsam herab und erstarb an seinem Kinn.

Er betrachtete sich im Spiegel.

War er denn wirklich so abschreckend? Okay, er war fast immer grummelig, aber gegenüber Remus doch nicht.

Er seufzte und trocknete sich das Gesicht ab, nur um sich Sekunden später auch schon auf sein Bett fallen zu lassen. Sein Gesicht drückte er leicht ins Kissen und er atmete den Duft ein. //Rosen… //

Immer wuschen die Hauselfen des Schlosses alles mit Waschpulver mit Rosenduft.

Normalerweise hasste er diesen Duft, ekelte sich regelrecht davor.

Doch heute war es irgendwie anders. Der Geruch beruhigte ihn irgendwie. Er erinnerte ihn an etwas. Nur an was….. ?

Eine Woche war nun vergangen und Remus beachtete Severus immer noch nicht, egal was dieser tat um die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen.

Außerdem waren mysteriöserweise in den letzten paar Tagen über 15 schwarzhaarige Mädchen im Krankenflügel gelandet – alle wegen Pusteln, Furunkeln oder ähnlichem.

Niemand wusste was es damit auf sich hatte – Niemand außer den Marauders.

Diese saßen mal wieder im Gryffindor – Gemeinschaftsraum und James, der eine Liste auf dem Schoß hatte, strich einen weiteren Namen. „So… die haben wir auch… Wen als nächstes?" Peter sah James mit einer Schnute an. „Sollten wir nicht langsam aufhören…. Fürs erste? Ich mein…. Nicht dass sie uns erwischen."

Sirius schnaubte. „Feigling." Doch dann sah er nachdenklich zu James. „Aber er könnte Recht haben." James seufzte und ließ die Liste sinken. „Ihr habt ja Recht, aber… Remus geht es einfach nicht besser." Er drehte seinen Kopf nach links.

Remus lag schlafend in seinem Bett und zitterte. Er schien Alpträume zu haben und jeder von ihnen wusste worum diese sich drehten.

„Bald ist Vollmond."

Severus hatte gestern Nacht sehr schlecht geschlafen.

Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch sein müdes Gesicht. Immer kurz nach Vollmond fühlte er sich wie gerädert und konnte kaum schlafen, weswegen er auch schon seit 2 Uhr war. Nun war es 3 Uhr morgens und er hatte sich raus geschlichen um frische Luft zu schnappen.

Er schlenderte über die Ländereien, als er plötzlich, etwas am Fuß spürte und stolperte.

Er fiel hin, mitten auf seine Nase.

„Verdammt" Er rieb sich seine große Nase und sah sich um, um zu sehen über was er gefallen war. Er erstarrte.

Neben ihm lag im Gras Remus – nackt!

Severus kroch näher und betrachtete Remus.

Sein Narben übersäter Körper zierten frische Schnitte und Kratzer.

Was machte er hier? Und wieso war er nackt? Woher stammen die Wunden?

Vorsichtig rüttelte er an ihm. „Remus..? … Hey Remus?" Doch er wachte nicht auf. Severus seufzte. Er hatte sich gewünscht Remus noch mal allein zu begegnen, aber nicht so. Er zögert und sah sich um. Sollte er diese Situation ausnutzen?

Er sah Remus an. Remus zitterte, obwohl er bewusstlos war. Sanft strich er ihm die haare aus dem Gesicht und beugte sich hinunter, nur um Sekunden später seine Lippen auf Remus zu legen. Seine Lippen waren so warm und zart wie beim ersten Mal.

Severus lächelte. Mehr würde er nicht tun.

Er zog seinen Mantel aus und wickelte Remus behutsam darin ein. Dann hob er ihn hoch und machte sich auf den Weg zum Krankenflügel.

Nach einiger zeit erwachte Remus und öffnete seine Augen. Er fasste sich an die Stirn.

Sein Kopf schmerzte. Er verzog das Gesicht und bemerkte, dass er bandagiert war.

Die Nacht war also vorüber. //Gott sei dank… //, dachte er. Diese Nacht war so schlimm gewesen und irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl er hätte etwas gegessen, was ihn nur noch besorgter werden ließ.

„Da ist ja jemand wach geworden" Remus setzte sich schwerfällig auf. Vor ihm stand die strenge, aber fürsorgliche Krankenschwester Poppy Pomfrey.

„Wie bin ich...?" Weiter kam er nicht, denn Poppy deutete zum Eingang des Krankenflügels. Dort saß Severus zusammengekauert auf einem Stuhl. Vermutlich schlief er.

Remus sah Poppy erschrocken an.

Wusste er etwa nun sein Geheimnis? Was war in der Nacht passiert?

Doch Poppy lächelte. „Keine Angst… er weiß nichts… Er hat dich nur gefunden und hergebracht… und du hast wohl ein Kaninchen gerissen. also keine Angst.. Der einzige Grund warum er noch hier ist, ist weil er sich geweigert hat zu gehen." Mit diesen Worten ging sie einfach.

Remus blickte zu Severus und ohne es zu wollen spürte er wieder ein Kribbeln.

Er zog sich an und ging zu ihm hinüber. Er betrachtete ihn kurz und legte den Kopf schief. Unwillkürlich streckte er die Hand aus und streichelte Severus Wange. Eine einzelne Träne kullerte sein Gesicht herab. Obwohl er sich von ihm ferngehalten hatte, um ihn zu vergessen, war jedoch das Gegenteil eingetreten, denn er hatte ihn mehr vermisst denn je. Doch wieso nur? Wieso fühlte er so? Und wieso konnte er diese Gefühle nicht kontrollieren?

Er beugte sich vor und küsste ihn zärtlich.

Er schloss die Augen und genoss den Kuss auch wenn er nur Sekunden dauerte, doch als er sich löste, erstarrte er.

Severus grinste ihm frech ins Gesicht.

Remus Gesicht wurde zornig. „Boahh du Simulant", motzte er und boxte ihn in die Seite. Severus keuchte, lachte jedoch. „Ich wusste doch du magst mich" Remus wurde puterrot. „Red keinen Mist. das bildest du dir ein" und ging an ihm vorbei, doch Severus folgte ihm.

„Geht's dir besser?" „Ja . " „Also liebst du mich?" Remus wurde immer röter. „Red keinen Scheiss." „Warum hast du mich dann gerade geküsst?" „Ich dich geküsst? Wovon träumst du nachts? Ich bin nur ausgerutscht und zufällig auf dich gefallen." „Du meint wohl auf meine Lippen?", sagte Severus grinsend. „sag doch einfach dass du mich liebst. dann geht es dir bestimmt besser, "

Remus drehte sich sauer um. „Nein.. lass mich in Ruhe. Ich liebe dich NICHT!" Mit diesen Worten verschwand er um die Ecke.

Severus verschränkte grinsend die Arme. „Das werden wir ja noch sehen."

Fortsetzung folgt….


End file.
